


GEORGENOTFOUNDXGN!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Georgenotfound fluff.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 5





	GEORGENOTFOUNDXGN!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ALPHA002SBLOG

George and I met through a special stream i did collaborating with a bunch of Minecraft youtubers. That was already almost 2 years ago and after that everyone maintained contact, specially me with Dream Team. After a couple of weeks of talking to each other on a regular basis we came to found out that me and George live relatively close. It was still a two hour drive to meet up but after a lonely night i managed to have the courage to ask him if we could see each other.

Our encounter was... kinda weird. Weird in the way where we literally hug and chatted like we knew for years, it wasn't uncomfortable nor strange. Which it came to a great shock to me because I have a natural awkward persona, but with _him_...

It obviously didn't take me much time to fall for him in a way i have never experienced before, he was just so kind and understanding that infuriates me in the best way possible. I completely loved spending time with him, whether was in a Discord call playing Minecraft or the little meet ups we did every once in a while. Like now. It was my turn to visit him and we just decided that we would stay at his home. We are just chilling in his room talking about everything that crossed our mind.

" _I'm really glad that you could come here, i-it really makes me happy to... just see you, thanks_ "

I smiled sweetly at him, he was putting a lot of pressure on himself trying to do a million things at the same time that it was worrisome for everyone around him.

" _I'm happy too, George, I'm here to help you any time and make sure you're alright_ "

I knew that sometimes it was way too obvious with my emotions but things like that just comes out of my mouth without me noticing at first. He smiled and a small blush appeared on his cheeks making look a hundred times more cute and handsome.

 _"I actually wanted to tell you something... i-i well, i needed to do this in person and i need you to hear me out, yeah?_ "

I sit up straight and look intently at him waiting for him to continue despise the horrible felling in my gut thinking the worst. 

" _At this point we both know that I'm not good with words, especially if I'm talking about feelings... but trust me I'm doing my best to just let this out._ _ **Y/N...**_ _every since I've known you I've had these feelings that i just can't seem to shake off, i thought that maybe it would go away after some time but now it's more present that ever... i like you_ ** _Y/N_** **,** _more than i can put into words and it scares me because i know that right now I'm ruining everything we've built as friends and i don't want to lose you because i couldn't put my feelings aside and.._ "

" _George! Stop!_ "

I interrupted looking as his eyes filled with hurt.

" _No-no, George you can't ruin anything i-i feel the same, you won't lose me, i promise_ "

There was so much more that i wanted to say but he suddenly grabbed my face gently and smashed our lips together in a rather desperate way, i sighed softly and reciprocated with the same desperation, we pull away panting a little and locked eyes, his eyes were so full of love and a small giggle left my lips just thinking that i highly looked the same.

" _I love you so much,_ _ **Y/N**_ "


End file.
